A motor vehicle includes a driver-assistance function which is meant to make the guidance of the motor vehicle less stressful for the driver. For example, the motor vehicle can be guided along a predefined trajectory in an either partially or completely automated manner for the purpose of carrying out a parking or unparking operation.
DE 10 2015 205 142 A1 relates to a method for the driver-controlled teaching of a trajectory in order to later automatically guide a motor vehicle along the trajectory.
Prior to guiding the motor vehicle along the trajectory, the trajectory can be presented to a person who then decides whether or not the trajectory is to be used for a partially or fully automatic control. For example, if the person deems a safety distance from an object along the trajectory to be insufficient, then the trajectory might not be used. As a rule, the trajectory is graphically displayed to the person from a bird's eye view. This may be perceived as confusing, and a safety distance to an object that is at a vertical offset from the motor vehicle may be difficult to judge.